Reality Check
by underthing
Summary: When Jon is thrown into Equestria, he realizes how he must save it from a strange new threat. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Storming Skies**

Jon was a normal teenager, 14 years old, about ready to graduate from the 8th grade. There was one thing that the kids at school would bother him about, the fact that he was a brony. There was nobody else in his school that he knew of that was a brony. His peers would try to insult him, saying that he was gay, but Jon only shrugged those off, saying, "I've heard it before. Find something original."

Jon was glad that he has found My Little Pony, otherwise he would be in detention every day, get sent down to the office, or even, hurt himself.

On his walk to school (Which was extremely short, he lived across the street), Green clouds started to move in from the west, climbing over the Rocky Mountains, billowing and spurting out lightning. This wasn't unusual, because Jon has seen a couple of tornadoes in his life, but what was unusual, was that there was a lot more green than usual. Jon walked past the kids holding out their phones to take pictures of the mysterious cloud.

He followed somebody in the door, and let the door fall closed behind him. As Jon scanned the crowd of teenagers, looking for his friends. After finding them, Jon started the short walk, past the office, avoiding the gaze of the 7th grade math teacher. Walking across the wall, sliding through the small groups of people. Jon finally arrived, but too late, the bell rings, and they stand up and walk into the hallway.

**A few hours later**

The bell rings for lunch. As Jon walks out of the Algebra classroom, he takes a look out of the window, and sees that the edge of the green cloud is directly overhead. Then, as soon as Jon looks away from the window, lightning strikes a tree. The bright light flashed through the window, through the cracks in the door. Soon after, the sound, breaking the bulletproof glass forcing Jon, and everybody else around him, to the floor. The explosion echoed down the hallway, getting the attention of the teachers. The tree out in the field was flaming vibrant orange and red. The announcement came over the intercom saying "Everybody, according to certain conditions, you are allowed to go home. This is a precautionary measure, so that nobody gets hurt.

Everybody is funneling out the front door, and the dark green underside of the cloud is what's covering the sky. As Jon walked out of the door, the sky crackled, alerting everybody to run for cover. Jon didn't notice in time, and lightning struck.

**To be continued….**

**Author's note: This is my first published story, I know, no ponies as of now, but wait for the next one.**

**Please rate accordingly, kthxbai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Jon's feet left the ground. There was nothing solid beneath him, but something was moving him up. The sound of lightning finally came, and it was loud. It rang in Jon's ears for about 10 seconds. He looked to both sides, seeing green clouds, billowing, and when he looked up, he saw nothing but black. A gold cylinder rushed to the right side of him, solar panels shining from the light of the lightning.

Jon got a headache, worse than what he has felt before. His back ached. Then, Jon hit what felt like a wall. But in the sky? The ceiling? Jon's headache got so terrible that he just blacked out.

What seemed like it was a few seconds later, Jon opened his eyes to see the ground coming at him. His face lit up, and he covered his face and braced for the impending impact.

Thud

The sound was so simple, but then, a crash of thunder, making his ears ring yet again.

Rolling over, Jon found that the green clouds far above him were dissolving. He had fallen from the height of the clouds, no, from space, and survived.

Jon's headache was gone, but, there was still an ache in his back. Jon decided that it was time to stand up, reorganizing his limbs, he notices that he has hooves.

_hoo…h…HOOVES!?_

Jon was confused, and yet, overjoyed. He still hadn't had the chance to look around, he does so, and just down the hill, lies the small town, Ponyville.

"I'm…a pony!"

Right just then, the realization of the situation he was in hit him like a million brick walls.

_Oh…my…I was just hit by lightning back on Earth. My parents…my friends…_

Jon's joy was crushed. He needed to get back to his parents, his friends, his own world.

But, since he was in almost every brony's dream, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Jon's first challenge, walking.

Having 4 hooves instead of the 2 feet that he was used to was challenging. As Jon got up, his legs wobbled, eventually giving way and sending an exhausted Jon to the ground.

The next try, he got the hang of it, and walking over to a trail, heading down the hill, and leading into the small town of Ponyville.

_**A few minutes later…..**_

After finally reaching town, Jon finally got to feel excitement again. He was actually in Equestria, the place where his favorite TV show took place.

After getting a bit of a look around, Jon had seen some of the places that he had seen on TV, or on the computer screen.

Jon saw a mirror, and decided to take a look in it. A bright red Pegasus, with a blue mane, styled exactly like it was back on earth, mullet and everything. [Yes, Jon (me) has a mullet, and he likes it]

After some more travelling, Jon had come across the home of his favorite pony.

Rainbow Dash's

When Jon saw the place, he started shrieking on the inside.

With great surprise, Jon heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing looking at my house?"

Jon flipped around and saw the Rainbow Mane-d Pegasus.

At a loss of words, he opened his mouth and nothing came out.

"Uhh… Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash, that's my house," She says, pointing up at the floating cloud house, "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here."

The pressure was on now. Jon didn't want to weird out Rainbow Dash. "I'm from… um… Mane…hattan."

_Oh man Jon, you've got to mess up now!?_

"Hm, well, anyway, welcome to Ponyville."

"Tha…thanks"

_ Come on! Do better!_

"Do you have any place to stay?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to fill in the awkward silence, even she was embarrassed about.

"Me? Oh! No, not really." Jon said, nervousness slowly leaving.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Come on in." She flew up to the porch of the cloud.

"Umm…" Jon said, making a motion to his wings.

"You don't know how to fly, don't you?"

"No not really." Jon said, with a nervous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to come out with at least 2 chapters per week, sometimes 3 if I'm not busy**

**Chapter 3: One Quick Frend  
**

"I-I'm flying!" Jon said, as he levitated off of the ground a good 7 feet. His wings were exploding downwards every half a second or so. The wind flowing through his hair was pushing his ears back. As Jon went higher, the more he got used to the flying thing.

"Hold up. We've spent a good thirty minutes teaching you to get your hooves off the ground, now, can we get our hooves off the ground and put them on my house?" Rainbow Dash said, feeling exhausted.

"Ok."

Jon came back down and began the walk over to the cloud house.

A somewhat short walk and a small session of flying later…

"This welcome to the best house in Equestria." Rainbow dash triumphantly said, nodding his head.

Jon was flabbergasted. The house came with every furnishing of a home on the ground. "I agree."

"I never did catch your name" RD said, tilting her head.

"My-My name?"

_Should I use my OC or my actual name? Ummm… Best if I do my OC, Jon is a strange name in Equestria._

"My name is Wind Blitz."

"You don't seem very blitz-y." RD said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I… I was a very active flyer when I was young."

"What happened?"

"Books", Jon said, "books happened."

"Yeah. I do a lot of reading, well, not exactly a lot." RD confessed, hanging her head, but then picking it back up again. "What books?"

"The… Daring Do series."

"Those books are amazing!" She said, doing a quick flip. "You know, we could get to be good friends."

"R-really?" Jon said, getting a little nervous.

"_Phht! _ Yeah! Of course". Rainbow Dash said, heading for the staircase. "Follow, I'll show you to your room.

Jon followed along. _Yes!_

**Sorry for the lateness, I have schoolwork, and a lot of it. The stories will come less spread out until about November.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprises  
**

"So, do you like your room?" Dash said, adjusting some things, hiding others.

"It's… it's great." Jon chuckled, "mattress is super comfy."

"I know!"

"Ok, I have to do some things. I'll be back." Rainbow Dash said, turning to leave.

Just before she left, Jon said, "Thanks."

The sun was starting to set. Jon started to think about the events of today.

_Am I seriously… I just have to get back home. _Jon's thinking produced the image of him getting struck by lightning, his backpack falling with ripped straps, and charred bits of his homework raining down on the group of kids circled under the roof of the school.

Sighing, Jon reluctantly pulled the sheets over up to his neck, settling in for sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Blitz! Come on, get up!" Rainbow Dash said, flying over Jon. He opened his eyes to see the cyan pony's face, saying "Get up!"

"AH!" Jon said backing up to the headboard, "It..it wasn't a dream" Jon whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Where's breakfast? I'm starving." Jon asked, putting a fake smile on his face.

"Downstairs. Come on." Rainbow Dash said, turning to the door.

Jon got up and moved the sheets to the corner of the bed. Pushing himself out of bed, Jon walked out of the door and walked downstairs.

**An awkward breakfast full of silences that last about a minute later…**

"Follow me. We're going to go meet my friends." Dash said, pointing at a tall tree. "Let's go."

**A short flight later…**

Touching down on the ground, Rainbow Dash said, "We're here."

Jon flew in, and skidded to a stop. "Ow."

The door opened, showing a large room, every single wall covered in books. A small purple dragon stood there, holding the door open. "Twilight! Rainbow Dash is here, and he's with somepony else!"

A voice from upstairs said, "Coming!"

"This is my friend Twilight." RD said, pointing at the top of the stairs, where a rushed Twilight stands.

"Hello, Rainbow, who's this?" Twilight said, smiling.

"This is Wind Blitz. He's new here."

"Does he have a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm letting him stay with me until a place at the hotel opens up."

"Oh. Ok." Twilight says, trotting down the stairs, "Come in."

After walking in the doorway, Jon was astonished by the amount of books lined up on wooden shelves.

"So, Wind Blitz, Where are you from." Twilight asked, staring at a shelf, then walking over to take a book off.

"Um.. I'm from Manehattan." Jon said, "And you can call me Blitz."

"Ok. Blitz, are you sure your from Manehattan?"

Jon gulped, looking at the title of the book. Predictions and Prophecies. "Y..yeah." Jon was starting to feel himself sweat.

"Ok. Because from reading this book, they said that a pony that looks a lot like you would come here and save us from a threat called…" Twilight says, while stopping at a page, trying to pronounce a word, "The… Oh never mind about its name. Which way did you come into town?"

"I came in from the Everfree Forest." Jon said, sweat starting to move down his neck.

"You see, Manehattan is the other way. Unless you made a 100 mile path change, you're lying." Twilight said, looking up and closing the book. Rainbow Dash is looking at Jon intensively. "Tell us the truth, Blitz."

"Ok. I'm not from Equestria. I came here from a crazy green cloud that zapped me with lightning, which acted like an elevator and pulled me here. I crashed out by Everfree Forest in a lightning strike."

Rainbow Dash's mouth was wide open, looking at Twilight, saying, "So, that explains the green cloud that I had to move away from town. I did see lightning."

Twilight nodded and said, "Here, take this book, and read up on it." And handed the book to Jon, "I really hope you can help us."

**To be continued…  
**

** Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I had the largest amount of homework, and the world's longest writer's block. And it didn't help either that the power went out when I tried to type this the first time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Flipping through the pages of Predictions and Prophecies, Jon finds a picture of something that looks like a cave painting.

_ Whatever this prophecy is, it's been around for a long time._

A green cloud, with a yellow lightning bolt coming out of the bottom was shown in the picture. There were a ton of strange symbols surrounding it. On the next page, was another cave painting. Showing a throne and a strange creature with antlers sitting in it, this one was scary. There was a strange light blue ball with a light red figure inside. It was Jon.

After inspecting the strange hieroglyphics around the picture, he flipped to the next page, which explains everything.

"The prophecy of Wind Blast"

_Close… Close…_

"Wind Blast is a red pegasus pony that is said to come crashing to the ground in a lightning bolt. A strange green cloud will come over the land, and pull him from another universe…"

_That's me. But… Another universe?_

"He is destined to save us from Tek-halitkus Ra, who will attempt to take over Equestria. But his biggest challenge is the pegasus. But the only way to get rid of his enemies is to enshroud them in a clear sphere, made out of a material called Halitonium."

"Hey, Wind Blitz, come on! Princess Celestia is here." Rainbow Dash said, scaring Jon into jumping into the air, off of the bed.

"Ok. Coming" _Princess Celestia is here? But why?_

Closing the book, Jon flew out of the room. A black bird with deep purple eyes, looks around, and flies off the window sill.

After walking down the stairs, Jon is greeted with the great floating mane of the princess, enjoying a slice of cake bought from Sugar Cube Corner. "Oh, hello." She says, placing the plate on a table, "So, I've heard your story."

"Y-you have?" Jon said, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. And might I add, it's pretty impressive. So, How's your stay here in Equestria?"

"Umm… I don't really know. I've enjoyed it, but I've learned that I'm here for world-saving reasons, so, I'm really nervous about that."

"Don't be. It's just this one time."

"So, somebody brought me here?" Jon was slightly mad about it.

"Yes. And, I'm really sorry for taking you like that. I should have asked." Celestia chuckles nervously.

"So, it was you?" Jon said, feeling that slight anger, but the 'thank you so much' was starting to well up inside of him.

"You are one smart pony. I also think you know how to fight well?"

"No. I don't know how to fight. I'm not good at fighting, and I don't plan on getting into a fight. I only get violent in my own self-defense, and I think that I deserve a slight apology for taking me, possibly frightening my parents into thinking that I'm dead." Jon said, about to put his foot (Hoof?) on the floor, but stopping himself.

"No need to get aggressive. I was only trying to bring you experience, and from what I saw of you on earth, I knew you needed it. You're a lonely person. You only have a few friends, and almost everypony at your school doesn't like you."

"So this is just a long, twisted way to get me friends? I think I'm fine where I am socially. I know I've fallen down the 'popularity' ladder at my school, but I don't need a lot of friends. I could start making promises that I don't keep, and I can't stand half of the people in the school. I like my plan as a loner, and just a kid doing my studies." There were hidden tears in his eyes, invisible ones that only Jon knew were there, because he had never really spoken out his opinion before, "So, now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to my book. And on earth, it's everybody."

As Jon stormed up the stairs, and slamming the door, Rainbow Dash came out of the kitchen, saying "So, how did it go?"

"Not very well."

Jon was sprawled out over the sheets, staring at the closed leather book. He was thinking about what he had said.

_She… she took me from my normal life. I was enjoying it, too. I don't need to be friends with everybody else at my school, they are all really annoying or they are drug addicts. Sometimes both._

Jon heard the front door open. This was probably his last chance. He hesitated, but he got up, and flew down the stairs. "Stop! Wait. I'm…I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to. I just explode sometimes."

Princess Celestia stopped at the front door. "I knew you were sorry as soon as you slammed that door. I've seen you blow up back on earth. In fact, I expected it from you. Now, let's get to your training. Follow me." And she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After having a 10 minute flight to Canterlot, Jon was finally able to get back on the ground, out of an open-ended carriage.

"Come, let me show you around." Princess Celestia said.

Jon started following after her, looking at all of the tall towers of this royal city. The windows were lined with gold, and the sidewalk was very clean, despite it being autumn and leaves falling off of the trees.

Jon followed the Princess around for a good 20 minutes, mouth agape in awe most of the way.

"And this is the castle, where we have a room prepared for you."

"You-I have a room?" Jon asked, rather awkwardly.

"But of course, you'll be staying here for 2 or 3 days, you'll need a place to sleep."

The conversation continued as they entered the front gates of the castle. Passing the garden, a few butterflies crossed the sidewalk, landing in the flower bed on the other side.

"This place really is something." Jon said, looking left to right at the tall spires of the castle.

"Don't you have buildings like this back on earth?" Princess Celestia asked, looking down at Jon.

"Yeah, we have castles, but I've never seen anything like this, but for the city being built on the side of a steep mountain, it would've collapsed as soon as they laid the concrete."

"I see."

**About half an hour later…**

After a brief tour of the castle, Jon and the princess walked up a long winding staircase, eventually finding that it led to a room in the top of one of the many spires of the entire castle.

"This will be your room." Princess Celestia said, looking down at Jon.

"Are you sure we have the right room?" Jon said, taking a couple steps in, chuckling.

"Yes, I'm certain" she said, smiling, "Dinner is in 2 hours. Before then, feel free to do whatever."

"Will do." Jon said, staring out the window at the excellent view. Fountains forming a semi-circle just inside the front gate, the garden, in the shape of a diamond, was the best garden he's ever seen. Royal guards are beginning their shift, and others are circling above. Looking hard to the east, Jon saw Ponyville, with the giant tree library, and the 5 windmills standing guard, straight and tall around the town.

A knock on the door made him jump. He turned around and saw that the Princess was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to frighten you, but I have a scholar here, his name is Fray. He's been reading up on you, and he's found out that you'll be here for only 5 years, and-"

"Hold up! 5 years!? I-What!?" Jon said, not believing his own ears.

"Yeah. But the thing is, the faster you make friends, the faster that time will pass. Anyways, Tek-Halitkus Ra will be here in 7 years."

"So? Bring be back in two years. Problem solved."

"I wish it was that easy. The thing is, is that it takes 5 seconds on your world for 1 year to pass. You'll be gone for 25 seconds on earth, so don't worry."

"That would've been nice to know right before I was struck by the lightning."

"I understand. But, the only way that we could make sense of this is to increase this spell. But, that would increase your time away to 35 seconds, and that endangers the fact of other pon-people stepping right where you were, thus sending them here. The only way to stop that is to send you to a different spot, but that takes a lot more energy."

"I… see?" Jon stutters, still not believing that he has to stay here for more than 5 years.

"So, we'll see what we can do. And when the time comes, we'll try to help you as much as we can." Princess Celestia explained.

"So, could I get some explanation on why I'm here for over 5 years?"

"That's why I'm here." A voice from behind the princess said, "After reading up on it, you're basically radioactive."

"I-I'm radioactive? Why? Doesn't that kill everybo-pony that comes near me?"

"Well, you aren't that radioactive. You have a half-life in this world of 5 years. After that, you just fade back into yours. The amount of radiation is enough to roast a drop of water, but not enough to kill."

"Ok. So… is there any way that you can help me make this time go faster?"

"Make some friends. After you're done with your training, of course." Princess Celestia said, and she walked out and closing the door.

"Make… friends? Is this all a big thing to help me get some friends? I was doing fine." Jon said, laying on the bed, asking if his food could be brought to his room. After eating, he went to sleep.

_5 Years_

That phrase bounced around in his head for uncountable hours. But before he finally went to sleep, the moon was high in the sky.

**In the morning…**

__The sound of the bugles down below marked dawn. Day 4 in Equestria, day 4 of being a pony, day 4 of wanting to get back home.

"Rise and shine! Time for breakfast." A tall, muscular looking unicorn said while pushing open the door to his room.

"Who are you and –yawn- why are you here?" Jon asked, wanting to fall back asleep.

"I'm your training coach, my name is Shining Armor. I'm here to teach you combat." Shining Armor explained, "Now, let's get breakfast." And he walked out of the room.

"Figures. It's 6 in the morning." Jon estimated in his head. The gray was long gone from the sky.

Jon walked off to training.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have a 3 day weekend this weekend, so I'll TRY to get atleast 1 per day there. Stayed up until 11 messing around with everything. And, this is the longest chapter so far. (955 words;not including the author's note)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Putting the empty bowl of cereal up on a counter, Jon quickly jogged out of the dining hall.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Shining Armor said, setting up some obstacles in an obstacle course.

"I'm here. What are we doing today?" Jon says, coming to a stop, on the other side of a hoop.

"Well, first off, we're testing your agility, speed, and accuracy; just to get a starting point for the others to know where to start with you."

"Err- Ok." Jon is not too excited about having to fly through an obstacle course on his first day, and the fact that he doesn't fly well isn't helping.

"Ok, go to where that bush is, and I'll be over here, timing you." Shining Armor explains, walking to a spot where a clipboard and a stopwatch were lying in the grass.

Jon nervously trotted his way over to the strawberry bush, getting ready to get airborne.

"Ready…Go!" Shining armor shouts, clicking the timer on the stopwatch, Jon was up in the air, jetting through the first hoop. The wind was blasting through his mane, and he was doing surprisingly well.

"Doing great!" Shining Armor exclaimed, looking down at the watch.

_Just…3…more…ho-_ "Agh!" Jon yelled, as his back leg hooked onto the last hoop he went through. The metal pole struck the stone slabs on the walkway, making a large clang. Jon struck the ground, sliding to a stop right before a rose bush.

"Are you ok?" Shining Armor asked, looking at him while setting the hoop back on its feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jon said

_ Man that hurt a TON_

Jon got up from the ground and wiped the grass stains off of his hooves, and went back to the starting platform.

After a lot of times that he fell over and messed up the obstacle course, it was nearing lunch.

"You can go back to your room while I write up an assessment of today." Shining Armor explained while picking up the hoops and lying them up against the castle.

"Ok." Jon started walking up the spiral stairs to his room. He sprawled himself over the bed, rubbing his head.

_I've got to get home… but I just can't. I can't take 5 more years._

More thoughts intruded Jon's mind, finally causing him to fall to sleep.

_Hmph… where am I?_

'I've been watching you.' A deep voice bellowed, echoing around the darkness

_Wh-Who are you? Where are you?_

'Jon, I'm everywhere. I'm everything in here. But you, you are delaying a lot of very major events.'

_Like what?_

'Let's see here… me taking over all of Equestria… All of Earth…

_You are not taking over my home, my family, my friends._

'Let's be honest here Jon. I know I am. You have _no _friends.'

Whatever, and whoever this is, is hurting Jon, but he knows it's true. He doesn't have any friends.

'Ah. See? We're already becoming honest now.'

Thinking back on where he was, where he will be, he came back. _Yes. I know you are right, but soon, soon, I will have friends. 6 of them._

Jon was getting nervous, he didn't know if the other 5 would accept him. He's already met Rainbow Dash and made quick friends, but for the others, it was hard to say.

'Oh really? I can't wait to see what you come up with.'

_I know I'll come up with something special… hopefully._

'I see, you don't know if you're going to have something special. Well. I'll be here to bug you tonight. See you later Jon.'

Light started to seep in through the darkness, then, opening his eyelids, Jon came to his senses.

"Wake up Wind Blitz! You've been out almost all day!" Shining Armor yelled through the doorway.

"You could've woken me up" Jon said, rubbing his eyes, and rolling out of bed.

"I've tried, the guards have tried, the pony who was going to bring you your food tried. We just could not get you up!"

"Hm…" Jon muttered to himself.

"Now, come on, there are a few ponies here to meet you." Shining Armor walked out of the hallway and down the stairs. Jon reluctantly followed.

Down in the courtyard, Shining Armor was talking to a few ponies that were hidden behind a wall.

"Um… I'm here." Jon said, nervous on who he was going to meet.

Shining Armor jumped and turned out from behind the wall. "Wind Blitz, this is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack."

Rainbow Dash smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey Blitz."

"Hi Rain-"

"You can just call me Dash." Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Hi Dash." Jon said, looking to his left nervously.

"So… Wind Blitz, what's new?" Twilight said, not knowing what to say.

"Nothing, I don't think…" Jon said, surprised that the entire Mane 6 was REALLY standing in front of him.

"These are my friends…" Twilight said, motioning around her.

"Well… Hello, I'm Wind Blitz… I think yo-" Jon suddenly blacked out, flashbacks of the deep-voiced thing in his dreams.

_'I'm everywhere, I'm everything"_

There were things Jon had never noticed before. When Princess Celestia went to Rainbow Dash's house, there was a lot of small tiny deep blue flakes of energy flying off that he had never noticed before.

_"I'm everywhere."_

A flashback of a dark blue bird flying off of a window sill at his house back on earth flashed through his head.

_"Taking over earth…"_

The amount of dark blue clouds in the last few days before he was thrown into Equestria was just unbelievable, and they didn't show up on the local weather radar.

A blinding white light had interrupted his flashbacks. The constant beeping of the heart monitor echoed through his ears, causing him a massive headache.

"Is he going to be ok?" a quiet nervous voice said.

Jon felt like he wasn't in his body anymore, just like he was floating above the others in the room. Suddenly, the small city of Ponyville was shrinking down below him. A familiar sight came into view.

Earth.

Flying down into the center of America, instantly, it was visible that time was going slower. Lightning was still visible on the front sidewalk of the middle school, some of the kids finally reacting, many jumping off of the ground from the loud noise. There were fractures in the glass panes of the windows, then suddenly, time went back to normal, everybody reacted, sheets from a scorched math book rained down on them as the clouds retreated outside of town, then, 30 seconds later, another lightning strike.

The image was blurry, but he could see himself, or what he thought was himself. Then, time went back. Everything was going backwards. Jon felt himself being pulled from earth, from his universe, up through the green cloud.

There was another blinding white light.

"I saw… earth…" Jon was barely able to get it out before blacking out one last time.

**Sorry for the late chapter, I have a ton of things going on, and I have a life, too.**

**I finally got one out, I hope it's long enough for you to be happy.  
**

**Remember, Rate (Without using cuss words, thanks).  
**

**Next chapter...AWAY  
**


End file.
